The present invention relates to steering knuckle and kingpin assemblies in general, and more particularly to steering knuckle and kingpin assemblies having pivot bushings adjustable for wear take-up.
Motor vehicle steering kingpins and kingpin bearings or bushings are subject to wear. When wear exceeds acceptable limits, it becomes necessary to either replace the kingpin or the bushings supporting the kingpin of the steering knuckle assembly, or preferably to replace both as a set. Such wear is particularly pronounced in heavy motor vehicles, such as trucks and the like, which are subjected to heavy service for substantially long periods of time, and it is not uncommon to replace heavy truck steering knuckle assemblies several times during the useful life of the vehicles.